Just another night of bringing The Book
by merylfanatic
Summary: When something feels so right. (short one-shot, plain smut)


**This was just something I had on my mind and needed to get it out! A little drabble, plain smut.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Pairing:** MirAndy (Miranda/Andy - The Devil Wears Prada)

"Oh God... Andrea. Just so, yes, just so" Miranda sighed and whimpered under Andy on the couch at the townhouse den. Andy could only remember coming in to bring The Book like she always did, Miranda calling her name and them somehow ending up on the sofa. She had no idea what was going on but she was absolutely going to take everything she possibly could. After all, she'd been day and night dreaming of Miranda ever since she started at Runway.

She was kissing Miranda's neck and her chest that was rapidly turning red. She was feeling Miranda through her slacks and even that seemed to make Miranda crazy.

"Andrea... Oh fuck, Andrea" Miranda exclaimed, causing Andy's stomach to twitch. A dirty talking Miranda did so much to her and like always, the way Miranda said her name made her heart flutter and her head dizzy. She could also feel the wetness pooling between her own legs but she was way too occupied to do anything about it. The only thing that mattered to her was Miranda's pleasure. Seeing Miranda so wanton and so ready for her was almost too much to bare. She opened the button and the zipper of Miranda's slacks with her free hand and slipped her hand inside the designer pants.

"You feel so damn good, Miranda," Andy said while pumping her long fingers inside Miranda's hot, pulsating core, "so fucking good."

Miranda was shaking, trying to push her herself more onto Andy's hand, making noises that made Andy go crazy.

"Fuck this. I need to have you. Right now," Andy suddenly growled and pushed herself away from Miranda. The loss of contact made Miranda whimper a bit, but she had a feeling she'd get something even better, soon - and she was right. Andy got up and pointed at Miranda's slacks. "Off," she said. Miranda would never admit it but she actually got more turned on than she already was because of Andy's bossy tone. While Miranda got rid of the garment, Andy started to unbutton her shirt. By the time it was off, Miranda was half sitting on the edge of the couch without her slacks, legs crossed, warily looking at Andy.

"You look so amazing I wish I could just eat you up... Ah, sorry, my bad - I will eat you up. Right now," Andy said in a low voice, holding Miranda's attention and like magically making Miranda to slowly open her legs. Andy had this wicked smile plastered on her face while she kneeled in front of her older love, grabbing both of her legs and parting them, putting them onto her shoulders.

"You ready?" Andy asked with a raised eyebrow, still smiling in a way that told Miranda she'd get eaten within just seconds, ready or not. She just shuddered and gave Andy a nod which was a sign for And to go for it. The first lick made Miranda whimper and buck her hips hard into Andy's mouth.

"Someone's a little eager..." Andy mumbled, and smiled against Miranda, looking the older woman in the eyes.

"Andrea... Just-" Miranda tried.

"Just what, Miranda?" Andy said, lightly grazing her teeth on the tip of Miranda's clit.

"Oh, God!" Miranda almost yelled, "Just fuck me!" Andy didn't have to be told twice. She wrapped her hands around Miranda's thighs, holding her in place while she ate Miranda out like her life depended on it. Her nose touched the pubic area while she fucked Miranda with her tongue. When Andy got Miranda into a real frenzy, she quickly changed her method and took Miranda's clit between her lips, sucking it forcefully.

"Fuck... Ohhh, shit. Yes, yes, yes!" Miranda screamed. The moment Andy touched the clit with her teeth, Miranda's whole body locked. She started shaking and pressing her thighs together so that Andy was tightly between her legs. She let out a silent scream, grabbed a bunch of Andy's brunette locks and rode out her orgasm, finally letting out some breathy oh's and ah's before collapsing on the couch under her.

"I don't think I've ever... Ever in my life..." Miranda breathed, trying to form a coherent sentence while stroking Andy's hair, trying to catch her breath.

"You're amazing, Miranda. So very amazing," Andy said to fill in the moment. Miranda's eyes grew soft and she cocked her head, touching Andy's cheek. Andy closed her eyes and leaned in to the touch.

"So are you, darling. So are you..." Miranda said, her voice so tender and soft. Andy got up and curled against Miranda on the couch. It felt so very right.


End file.
